Cinna's Story
by hungergameslover9
Summary: Cinna describes his life about the Hunger Games. But is shocked when his daughter is entered in the event. Read what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER1**

My name is Cinna.

And im a Capitol citizen.

Fashion is majorly looked up upon in the Capitol, so ever since i was a child i wanted to design.

I have designed and i worked in a shop called "Portia's" for 20 years of my desolate life.

President Snow approached the shop one afternoon and asked who made the dress i recently designed.

I told him it was me, and it was a green, glistening, emerald dress, where the outline was covered in pearls.

He asked me to design a dress for his grand-daughter, Daisy.

I worked with daisy on her dress and made it her favourite colour, sky blue, and she was pleased with the result.

She wore it for the 73rd Hunger Games interview spectators.

But this year has been peculiar.

I didn't quite add that i had a partner, who i did have one child with.

She moved to district 11 without giving me any news about my daughter but her name.

"RUE"

She named her over the flower i gave her the first day i met her.

Anyway, President Snow offered me and my friend, shop owner Portia a job being the districts stylist.

We accepted and i tried and tried to get district 11 longing to see my long lost partner and also to see my daughter who I've never met.

We ended up getting 12 but i had a good instinct about this year tributes.

Portia has a strange but good looking baker named Peter while i have Katniss Everdeen.

A girl who volunteered for her younger sister. She seems shy but an arrogant person.

I aim to help her, and help her for her interviews making sure she looks magnificent.

Until i watch all the rest of the reapings with Portia, and Effie.

In district 11 the name "Rue" is called up to the stage. Is this my daughter? I look at the screen and it changes to her mother, my old partner and she nods at the camera screen as if she knows i am watching. This kills me inside and my heart feels crushed into pieces.

My only daughter is going into the Hunger Games.

**END OF CHAPTER1**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER2**

The only thing that is running through my mind right now is the fact that my daughter is entering a blood bath and is most likely going to die for the Capitol's entertainment.

But i know i will have to stay strong for her and make sure she gets enough sponsor's to keep her alive.

I don't know why im so fussed, i don't even know her, but she is my daughter and i have to make sure i keep her safe.

Me and Portia start thinking what to design for Peeta and Katniss.

While I think I stare at the fire thinking what to design. We have to make the costumes dedicated to their district.

As district 12 is a mining district I immediately get an idea of doing a black costume with fake flames blistering off their costume.

"That's a great idea!" agrees Portia.

We start designing and when it is finally finished we are pleased with the results.

I go to talk to the prep team I am going to work with. Their names are Octavia, Flavius and Venia.

I describe to them what I want Katniss make up to look like and her hair.

They are amazing to work with and are amazed by my idea.

"The Capitol will love them! Especially Katniss as she seems fierce like fire!" says Octavia.

That comment made me the happiest man alive as it made me feel like i have succeeded.

I finally get to meet Katniss Everdeen.

"Hello Katniss Im Cinna, your stylist." I say

"Hello" Katniss replies.

I circle her examining her body, and the one thing that really catches my eye is her hair.

"Who did your hair?" I ask.

"My mother"

I tell her how beautiful it is and tell her that her mother has very sturdy fingers.

"You're new, aren't you? I don't think I've seen you before," Katniss says.

"Yes this is my first year in the games."

"So they gave you district twelve?" she asks.

I want to tell her that i wanted district eleven because of Rue but that would of be too difficult but twelve was my second choice after all.

"I asked for district twelve." I reply.

That's when I realise that she needs to put something on.

"Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

I know that I made the right decision on choosing twelve and realise it would of been too difficult to be Rue's stylist.

**END OF CHAPTER2**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER3**

I walk into the living room with Katniss following slowly behind me.

I pressed the button that produces our food and when i turned i saw the fascination in Katniss's face. I knew she was amazed by this technology and wishes she has it in District12.

I know this girl is special and im going to try everything in my power to make sure the audience love her!

Katniss makes eye contact with me so i say "How despicable we must seem to you,"

She gives me a look that told me i guessed right.

"No matter" i say when she doesn't answer. "So, Katniss about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Peeta,. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes. As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavour of the district."

She looks at me, as she knows what the other designers have dressed their fellow tributes up. And i can see from her body language and facial expressions that she is hoping she doesn't have to dress up like them.

"So, I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" she says in a worried tone.

"Not exactly, you see, Portia and I think that coal miner thing's very overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it is our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable," I explain.

"So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal, and what do we do with coal? We burn it," I say.

Katniss looks terrified.

"You're not afraid of fire, are you Katniss?" I grin at her expression.

While Katniss and Peeta get ready me and Portia have time for a chat.

"I think Katniss is the one you know!" I explain to Portia.

"What do you mean?" says Portia confused.

"I think she could lead the rebellion! She might not seem it but i think she could she is fearce and i know she has a lot going in her tiny mind. I know for a fact she doesn't like the Capitol from the way i prepared the feast."

"We shouldn't worry about that for the moment Cinna it's for when Coin decides, okay? It's not your problem. All we should be worrying right now is to help Katniss and Peeta!" Portia shouts.

"Will you keep your voice down! Look, i will stop talking about it i just hate that The Hunger Games are carrying on! My daughter is now a part of this and she doesn't even know i exist!" I say with a lump in my throat.

"Come on Peeta and Katniss have to be ready by now." Portia says.

I go back in the room to put the finishing touches on Katniss.

"It's not a real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe," I said.

I braided her hair the way her mother did it for the reaping.

"I want the audience to recognise you when you're in the arena." As i was saying these words i knew this is what she will be called throughout the games. Not Katniss but "Katniss, the girl on fire."

Portia, Peeta and the crew come to join us as we make our way down to the bottom level.

I know i have gained Katniss's trust and i hope that she can confide in me if she is scared or worried about the days ahead of her.

**END OF CHAPTER3**


End file.
